The School of Rock Playhouse
by Syncopated Heartbeat
Summary: The School of Rock would like to present to you a collection of nursery rhymes, for your enjoyment...kind of a parody of nursery rhymes, I guess.....I'm not really sure though.
1. Little Miss Muffett

Hi everybody! Ok, so this idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I've wanted to try it out. Basically, this fic is gonna be about the kids from School of Rock acting out nursery rhymes and stuff, but totally messing them up…tell me what you think! Liked it? Didn't like it? Let me know!

I do not own School of Rock or any of the nursery rhymes used in this fic.

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock playhouse! Today's presentation is:_

_Little Miss Muffett_

_Little Miss Muffett sat on her tuffet…_

"I hate this dress!" Katie exclaims, wriggling around in a puffy blue dress…with lace…lots of lace…and a matching bonnet.

"Tough luck," Freddy grins from off-stage.

"What are you talking about? It's gorgeous…_I_ designed it!" Billy says indignantly, "You'd better not wrinkle it…sitting on that dusty tuffet of yours." He tosses his hair.

Katie frowns, "And what in the world is a tuffet anyway?"

"Tuffet: noun, a short seat, or stool," Summer recites.

"Thanks," Katie rolls her eyes.

_Eating her curds and whey…_

"This is disgusting!" Katie screeches.

"Ha-ha!" Freddy grins again.

"What are you? My sidekick?" Katie cries.

"Whatever Miss Muffett's heart desires," he winks.

"Argh! First the dress, then the curds and whey, now the sidekick…what's next?" she groans.

_Along came a spider…_

"Oh god…ewwwwwww…" Katie wrinkles her nose when Zack, as a spider, appears on stage.

"What? It's not like I _asked_ to play the spider!" he answers, "Besides, I'd rather be wearing this than your dress."

"Point taken," Katie shrugs.

_Who sat down beside her…_

"I don't think we're both going to fit on this tuffet, Katie," Zack says as he slides onto the seat.

"Eek!" shrieks Katie as she falls off.

"Ha-ha," laughs Freddy.

"Shut up, you loser!" Katie yells.

_And frightened Miss Muffett away._

"Ok, I wore the stupid dress, I ate the curds, I put up with Freddy, I sat on the tuffet and I even let Zack take my stupid tuffet away, but I am not, in a million years going to run off this stage screaming because I think Zack is scary!" Katie screams, "I've had it!" She rips off her lacy bonnet, throws it on the floor and runs off-stage crying.

_The End_


	2. Jack Be Nimble

Hi again everybody!

Like I said before, I don't own any of the nursery rhymes I'm using or School of Rock…I just like to write about them. Besides, if I _did_ own them, what would I be doing on fanfiction?

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock Playhouse! Today's presentation is:_

_Jack be Nimble_

_Jack be nimble…_

"Woo-hoo!" Freddy yells, "I've got super speed!" He runs around the stage in circles.

"You're also wearing tights," Frankie grins from off-stage.

Freddy stops in his tracks and puts his hands on his hips, "I am not! They're called leggings!"

Katie bursts into giggles.

Freddy crosses his arms, "And what are you laughing about Miss Muffett?"

She suddenly stops laughing, and looks at him wide-eyed, "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about that!"

"Oops… it appears to have slipped my mind…shucks, what a shame…" Freddy says with mock innocence.

"Yeah, Miss Muffett," Zack snickers.

"You're never going to let me forget about this, will you?" she sighs.

A shrill whistle suddenly blows.

"Back to work people!" Summer yells.

"Yes Ma'am!" Freddy salutes her and begins running again.

_Jack be quick…_

Freddy keeps running around in circles, quickly, then, slowly getting slower…and slower…and slower…

"Dammit, when can I stop running? Oh! My asthma!" he exclaims and promptly begins coughing and wheezing.

"Freddy, you don't have asthma!" Eleni frowns.

"Shut up, darling sister," Freddy says through gritted teeth.

"Get. Back. To. **Work!**" Summer roars. Everything is silent, except for Freddy panting as he runs.

_Jack jump over the candlestick._

"Oh shit," Freddy's eyes become wide as saucers as he notices the 4-feet-high candlestick in the middle of the stage, "No way can I jump that thing!"

"You can and you will," Summer says from off-stage, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"Summer, how can you do this to me?" he cries!

"Go!" she orders.

"Here goes nothing…God, for once in my life, please help me," Freddy does the sign of the cross, approaches the candlestick and jumps!

"My pants! My pants! Oh my God, my pants are on fire!" he yells.

Everyone stares, totally in shock.

"Do something!" he screams.

"I'll save you!" Dewey calls. He runs on-stage with a bucket of water and empties it over Freddy's head. The fire is extinguished.

"Oh praise the Lord!" Freddy drops on his knees.

_The End_


	3. Little Bo Peep

Hi everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews: ) I forgot to wish you guys happy holidays, sorry about that…so yeah, happy belated holidays! Anyway, here we go…

I don't own School of Rock or any of the nursery rhymes mentioned in this fic.

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock Playhouse! Today's presentation is:_

_Little Bo Peep_

_Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep…_

Marta appears on stage in a field, wearing yet another ridiculous costume. This time, our heroine is wearing a puffy pink dress with pantaloons and a white pinafore. Her hair is in ringlets.

"Cool," she smiles, "I didn't know my hair could do ringlets properly!"

"Of course it can!" Billy smirks cockily, "As long as I'm the one who's done them!"

"Boing!" Freddy says as he pulls one of the ringlets, watching it bounce back up in fascination. He laughs and continues pulling the ringlets.

"Freddy stop that!" Marta cries.

"Ha-ha, it's fun!" he replies and pulls harder.

"Ooh! Lemme try!" Zack runs on-stage and starts pulling the ringlets.

"What are you doing?" Marta sobs.

"Shut up Bo Peep; we're having fun," Freddy answers.

"Ouch!" she shrieks, "That hurt!"

"Ha-ha! Freddy, you're right. This is fun!" Zack grins.

"Why did I have to be Bo Peep?" Marta sobs.

"You're the only one with hair that can do ringlets," Katie shrugs from off-stage.

"Since when does Bo Peep have ringlets?" Marta wrinkles her brow.

"Since I said so!" Summer yells, "Now get back to work!"

"God…somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed…" Zack mutters.

"I thought I told you to get back to work!" Summer yells, again.

Zack and Freddy run off-stage.

_And can't tell where to find them…_

"What do I do now?" Marta hisses to Summer.

Summer sighs, "Pretend you can't find your sheep!"

"Oh, ok," Marta nods. She thinks for a second. Then…

"Oh sheep, oh lovely, lovely sheep, where canst thou be?" Marta cries between fake sobs, "I tried to findeth thou everywhere, but alas, my sheep are nowherest to be found!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Alicia asks from off-stage, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I have no idea," Michelle shakes her head.

"Shoot me now," Summer bangs her head against a wall, repetitively.

"Sheep, sheep, where canst thou be?" she sobs again.

"Here I am! Here we are! 'Tis we! Thy sheep!" Freddy and Zack yell in unison as the walk on-stage wearing sheep costumes.

"What are they doing?" Summer cries, "Get off! She's not supposed to find her sheep yet!"

"What do I do now?" Marta asks again.

"Improvise!" Katie answers with a shrug.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, thou aren't my sheep!" Marta says.

"Oh dear…Sheep 1, whatever shallst we doeth?" Freddy says to Zack.

"Well, Sheep 2, we should leaveth…farewell, fair maiden, farewell, Bo Peep!" Zack says. He and Freddy walk off-stage, snickering.

_Leave them alone, and they'll come home…_

"Oh well," Marta shrugs, "I shall letteth them return by themselves. There is naught I can do now. Perhaps they shall returneth soon…" She walks off-stage with a sigh.

"Why has nobody killed me yet?" Summer asks.

_Wagging their tails behind them…_

"It wasn't over?" Marta asks, while off-stage.

"Ha-ha…" Freddy and Zack grin, run on-stage and moon the audience.

"How do you like them tails?" Zack grins.

_The End_


	4. Jack and Jill

Hi everybody!

Thanks again for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate them!  They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! LMAO! Anyway, here's the next chappie…if anyone has any rhymes I should try, let me know. Thanks!

How many more times will I have to type the words "I don't own School of Rock or any of the rhymes mentioned in this fic" ? Oh, there's something new in this one! I don't own The Sound of Music either!

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock Playhouse! Today's presentation is:_

_Jack and Jill_

_Jack and Jill go up the hill…_

Michelle and Billy appear on-stage wearing the curtain costumes from The Sound of Music. Very snazzy.

Michelle looks herself over and shrieks. "What am I doing wearing Friedrich's costume?"

Billy shrugs, "I liked Liesl's costume better."

"So let me get this straight," Tomika says from off-stage, "Michelle is Jack and Billy is Jill?"

"Of course!" Billy answers, "How could I possibly ever wear those lederhosen?"

"You'd rather wear a dress than the lederhosen!" Michelle cries.

"Of course, what would you choose?" he asks.

"The dress…but…Billy…" she trails off.

"What?" he suddenly looks annoyed.

"I'm a girl!" she answers.

Billy crosses his arms and pouts, "So what? Are you being sexist, Michelle? You should know that men and women are equal!"

"Summer!" she screams, "Tell him to swap costumes! I can't be Jack!"

Summer snaps, "Shut up and work. I don't want another disaster…I still can't believe Zack and Freddy mooned the audience…" She sighs.

Michelle is near tears. Billy is smiling smugly.

"Now hike!" Summer says. Michelle and Billy begin climbing the fake plaster mountain, created by Katie, Alicia and Marco.

_To fetch a pail of water…_

"Whoopsy-daisy, I appear to have forgotten our pail!" Billy says, "I shall go get it!" Michelle sighs and Billy skips daintily down the hill and sees the pail.

"Bend…," he bends down, picks up the pail, "…and snap!" He snaps back up.

"Billy, get back up here!" Michelle groans.

"Jill," Billy says flatly.

"Huh?" Michelle looks at him as if he's gone insane.

"Jill," he looks at her expectantly. When she doesn't respond, he sighs, "I'm Jill, remember? And you're Jack?"

"Fine," Michelle sighs, again, "Jill, get back up here!"

"Alright, Jack, darling," Billy smiles and skips back up the hill. The two fill their pail with water, from a well made by Gordon, Frankie and Eleni.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown…_

"I have to fall?" Michelle wails.

"Yes! Now fall!" Summer hisses.

"Why me?" she cries.

"Because I'm Jill and you're Jack," Billy smiles. He looks like a little suck-up kindergartener.

"Fine," she sighs, falls down, and says half-heartedly, "Oh dear, I've fallen." She starts rolling down the hill. Once she's reached the bottom, she says, "Oh dear, again, my crown's broken!"

"Golly gee," Billy says wide-eyed.

_And Jill came tumbling after._

"Wait a second," Billy frowns and puts his hands on his hips, "I have to fall too?"

"Yes…now fall!" Summer orders.

"I won't do it," Billy says.

"Yes you can!" Summer answers.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alicia sighs, "This could take a while…"

20 minutes later…

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Billy says. He delicately falls to the ground and tumbles down the hill.

"Are you happy now?" he asks with a pout.

"Yes, very," Summer smiles.

_The End_


	5. The 3 Little Pigs

Hi everybody!

Thank you so, so, so, so, so incredibly much for the reviews! They give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside…really, they do! I'm a very emotional person, that's all! LOL: P Anyway, here's another chapter for you to ring in the New Year (This is for you, BILong)!

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock Playhouse! Today's Presentation is: _

_The 3 Little Pigs_

_Once upon a time, there were 3 little pigs, Oinker, Poinker and Doinker, who decided to leave their Mummy's home to go make a place for themselves in the world…_

Zack, Frankie and Leonard appear on stage dressed as very pink little pigs. They have curly tails and everything.

"Hey! Look at my tail!" Zack cries, then he grins, "How do you like them tails?"

"Not this again…" Summer sighs.

"What's your problem, Sum, I haven't done anything, yet," he asks.

"That's exactly it…you haven't done anything yet!" she answers.

"Look, can we just move on from this stupid tail thing?" Alicia pleads, "Damn, I'm really getting fed up of it."

"Fine, fine, fine…get back to work, guys," Summer blows her famous whistle.

"Ha-ha… get back to work Oinker, Poinker and Doinker!" Freddy snickers from off-stage.

"I wouldn't be so quick to talk if I were you, Freddy," Summer smiles.

"Oh really? Why not?" he asks.

"You'll see," her smile becomes even wider.

"So, umm, who's our Mom?" Leonard asks, in his usual quiet manner.

"I am!" a huge black silhouette appears on stage. It looks like a very round Mummy pig…but its face is unrecognizable. It gets closer, and closer, and closer, and…

"Oh my God! It's Summer!" Zack, Frankie and Leonard scream in unison.

"Oh man, now I really want to leave home!" Frankie cries.

"Now we're talking," Leonard nods.

"We're out of here," Zack gulps. The three boys run away from the large pink Mummy pig named Summer.

Summer shrugs, "My job was easy. Now, I can take off this ridiculous Mummy pig costume!" She walks off-stage.

_Oinker, Poinker and Doinker parted ways at a fork in the road and each set off to build their own home. _

Zack, Frankie and Leonard appear at a fork in the road.

"I think we should split up and each make ourselves our own homes, what do you think?" Leonard asks.

"Who's going to cook for me?" Frankie whines.

"You, you stupid pig," Zack rolls his eyes, "Anyway, I think it's a good idea…let's split."

_Oinker was a lazy pig. He didn't care about having a sturdy home; he just wanted to have fun. He built himself a house of straw. Poinker was slightly less lazy that Oinker, so he built himself a house of sticks. Doinker, on the other hand, had been adopted. He was, therefore, very hard-working. He decided to make himself a big, strong house of bricks. He did not mind the work; he knew it would pay off in the end…_

"Why do I have to be the laziest pig?" Zack whines as he makes a little straw hut.

"At least you're not working with sticks…darn! I got another splinter!" Frankie tries to pull the little piece of wood out.

"I don't mind working," Leonard smiles, contentedly, "I'm just glad I'll have a nice house when this is all over." He lays another brick down.

"You're such a goody-goody," Zack laughs.

"No…I just want a good house," Leonard shakes his head.

_Oinker and Poinker were soon finished their work, so they could play and have fun. However, Doinker was not. While his brothers had long finished their homes, he was still working hard to finish his own…_

"Let's play!" Zack and Frankie exclaim. A ball appears out of nowhere. They start playing catch. Meanwhile, Leonard is still working on his brick house.

"Loser!" they exclaim again. They do the "L" sign on their foreheads with their index fingers and thumbs.

Leonard sighs and continues working.

_One day, while Oinker was as home, he heard a knock on the door. It was the Big Bad Wolf who had come to eat him! When Oinker would not let him in, the Big Bad Wolf huffed, and puffed, and blew his house down…_

"Little Pig, Oinker, let me in!" Freddy growls as he knocks on the straw hut's door.

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin," Zack shakes his head, and then asks, "Why am I doing this?"

Summer tosses her hair, "Because it's in the script."

Zack frowns, "Little Miss Know-It-All…"

"If you won't let me in, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" Freddy roars. He huffs and puffs and blows the little straw hut down.

"Eeeek!" Zack shrieks as he runs off to the house of sticks.

_Oinker ran all the way to Poinker's house, where the two brothers took refuge. Then, the Big Bad Wolf came to eat both brothers. When they would not let him in, the Big Bad Wolf huffed, and puffed, and blew the house down…_

"Little pigs, Oinker and Poinker, let me in!" Freddy growls as he knocks on the stick house's door.

"Not by the hair on our chinny-chin-chins," Zack and Frankie shake their heads, and then ask, in unison, "Why are we doing this?"

Summer tosses her hair, "Because it's in the script."

Zack and Frankie frown, "Little Miss Know-It-All…"

"If you won't let me in, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" Freddy roars. He huffs and puffs and blows the little stick house down.

"Eeeek!" Zack and Frankie shriek as they run off to the house of bricks.

_Oinker and Poinker ran all the way to Doinker's house, where the three brothers took refuge. Then, the Big Bad Wolf came to eat all three brothers. When they would not let him in, the Big Bad Wolf huffed, and puffed, but could not blow the house down…_

"Little pigs, Oinker, Poinker and Doinker, let me in!" Freddy growls as he knocks on the brick house's door.

"Not by the hair on our chinny-chin-chins," Zack, Frankie and Leonard shake their heads, and then ask, in unison, "Why are we doing this?"

Summer tosses her hair, "Because it's in the script."

Zack, Frankie and Leonard frown, "Little Miss Know-It-All…"

"If you won't let me in, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" Freddy roars. He huffs and puffs and…doesn't blow the little brick house down?"

"Ha-ha!" Zack, Frankie and Leonard laugh!

_The Big Bad Wolf, realizing that the brick house was too strong to be blown down, decided to go down the chimney and eat the little pigs inside their own house. He climbed onto the roof and slid down the chimney, but the little pigs were smart enough to stop him from eating them. They placed a pot of boiling hot water in the fireplace, so that the Big Bad Wolf would be stopped…_

"Ha-ha…aren't I smart?" Freddy grins cockily as he climbs up onto the roof, "I'm going to go down their chimney!"

"Ha-ha…we're even smarter," Zack, Frankie and Leonard grin, in an even cockier manner. The place a pot of boiling water in the fireplace, "Now that jerk's going to get what he deserves…he's gonna burn his buttocks!" They laugh as they wait.

Freddy slides down the chimney and…

"Ouch! Oh my God, my butt!" Freddy leaps from the pot, "Somebody do something!"

"I'll save you!" Dewey cries as he runs on-stage with a bucket of cold water. He dumps it over Freddy's head.

"Praise the Lord!" Freddy yells.

_The Big Bad Wolf ran away, and never bothered the 3 little pigs again…_

Freddy says, "I think I'm going to go vegetarian…I'm getting too old for this chasing pigs business." He walks off-stage.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, not us, not us, not us!" Zack, Frankie, and Leonard…and Dewey…skip in a circle singing.

_The End_


	6. Mary, Mary Quite Contrary

Hi everybody! I hope you all had a great holiday period…I did! I got DDR Extreme 2 for Christmas…so much fun:D

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, again…I'm very grateful! Here's another chappie…by the way, I decided I'm going to start answering to reviews…that's gonna be right before the beginning of the chapter...I'm going to answer every review I've gotten so far.

By the way, I know I forgot to post this again last chapter, but whatever…everybody knows that I don't own School of Rock or any of the nursery rhymes in this fic. They words to Doe a Deer don't belong to me either.

* * *

Zeppelin Girl: Thanks so much for all the notes of encouragement throughout the whole story! I really appreciate them!

Allison Jackson: I kind of tried to use everyone's personality and make it just a little bit more intense, so I guess, yeah, I am making them be themselves, in a way. Thanks!

Ameile: :D

Singingblondie: Thanks…I love your pen-name…does it mean singing songs from Blondie, that you sing and you're blond, or something else? LOL!

Butterflyblonde: Interesting in a good way, or a bad? LOL…good way, I suppose, since you said you liked it!

BILong: Thanks for the nice reviews…and for the suggestions! They're very good suggestions! LOL! I think you must have read my mind about Mary, Mary Quite Contrary because I had been planning on doing it next!

Secret agent: I'm glad you liked it!

Calli: Nobody's every reviews any of my stories and said that they're "knee-slappers" before! Your review made me laugh, in a good way!

SOENergetic: You were right the second time: woman…well, girl really. Woman makes me a feel a little bit…old…LOL. Where was the second word?

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock Playhouse! Today's presentation is:_

_Mary, Mary Quite Contrary_

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow…_

A small girl's figure wearing a floaty, white taffeta dress with puffy sleeves and a big pink sash appears on-stage. She wears a bonnet with a pink ribbon and white gloves. She is picking flowers in a big garden and singing sweetly. She is…Summer?

"Summer?" everyone's mouths drop open when they see her.

"Since when can Summer do sweet?" Zack gasps off-stage.

"Apparently since today…"Alicia answers.

A shrill whistle blows.

"Get back to work, people!" Katie yells.

"Katie?" Zack cries.

"This day is getting weirder by the minute," Marta groans.

"Katie?" Zack cries, again.

"Yes," she looks at him, holding a clipboard.

"What he means to say is, 'What the hell are you doing? You've turned into Summer!'" Freddy explains.

She shrugs, "Summer told me that she's 'entrusting me with all her director's duties'…I'm just doing my…her….job."

"How could you?" Zack shrieks.

"God…you'd think I'd killed someone…" Katie sighs, and then she yells again, "Get back to work! We have a show to put on, people!"

"Flowers, flowers, flowers, oh how I love flowers…" Summer sings as she picks flowers. Then, she starts skipping while she sings, "Singing and skipping, skipping and singing, I love to sing and skip, skip and sing…tra-la-la-la-la-la-la…"

"For the love of rock, somebody, tell her to shut up!" Gordon growls.

"Summer, enough with the singing…you're off-key and we need to get on with the story!" Katie says.

Summer suddenly stops and looks at Katie with big eyes, "I'm off-key?"

"Yes, you're off-key," Tomika begs, "Please stop!"

"Okay," she whimpers. Her eyes are watering.

"Oh Summer…don't cry…" Katie pleads, her expression softening, "Big hug!" She runs on-stage and hugs Summer…everyone in the group follows her and hugs Summer.

"Big hug!" they all chant.

Freddy grins, "We sound like Teletubbies!"

"Shut up, Freddy," Eleni gives him a shot in the head, "Why does my brother have to be the loser?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Summer pushes everyone away abruptly, "Enough hugging, get off of the stage! You're ruining my acting debut!" She crosses her arms and pouts. Everyone knows not to miss with Summer when she's angry so they run off.

_With silver bells and cockle shells…_

Silver bells and cockle shells…whatever those are…surround Summer in the garden. The silver bells ring and the cockle shells…cockle. Summer starts singing again…this time, she starts dancing and scattering her flowers as she dances.

"Do you think we should tell her to stop?" Michelle whispers.

"What? Do you want her to kill us?" Frankie hisses.

"Point taken," Michelle cocks her head, "She really is quite bad though…"

"That's why I have these," Frankie grins as he points to his ears. Inside, there were neon orange earplugs.

"Oh…I hate you…" Michelle crosses her arms.

_And pretty maids all in a row…_

Suddenly, all the girls in the group appear in two straight lines on either side of Summer. They are wearing the same dress and bonnet as she is, except in blue, pink, green or yellow.

"All together now!" Summer sings, "Doe, a deer, a female deer…oh come on!"

"Fine…" the girls sigh and join in, "Ray, a drop of golden sun, me, a name I call myself, far, a long, long way to run…" Then the boys come on, wearing a men's version of Summer's outfit. They join in too.

"Sew, a needle pulling thread, la, a note to follow sew, tea, a drink with jam and bread, that will bring us back to doe," They sing.

Then, they assemble into two straight lines again and take a bow.

_The End_


	7. The Little Girl With a Little Curl

Hi everybody! Wow…it's been months since I last up-dated! I feel so bad! LOL. Anyway, don't forget to R&R…I hope you like this one!

As always, I am obligated to remind everyone reading this that, regrettably, I don't own School of Rock or any of the nursery rhymes I'm using. Oh, and I don't own From Justin to Kelly or the movie's soundtrack.

* * *

_Welcome to the School of Rock Playhouse! Today's presentation is:_

_The Little Girl With a Curl_

_There was a little girl who had a little curl…_

Everything on stage is dark, when suddenly a small figure approaches the stage. It's Alicia, wearing a long white dress with lots of lace, a very high collar and long sleeves. Her hair is arranged in a tight bun, and she is forcing herself to smile, but through gritted teeth is saying, "Oh my God…I better be getting paid big bucks for this…"

Meanwhile, Summer is smiling for the first time in the history of the playhouse.

"Why is she so happy?" Freddy asks Lawrence.

"I don't know…but it's creeping me out!" Lawrence answers…then, his left eye begins to twitch, "You see what happens when Summer starts smiling? The whole world is thrown out of whack! Look at me! I'm twitching!" Then, the entire left side of his body starts twitching. Freddy begins backing away…slowly, but surely.

"I have to get out of here…they're all insane…" he mumbles, "but how to escape…how to escape…I know! I'll say I have to go help my mother with the vacuuming…that's it! My house is very dusty…" He laughs, quietly at first, then louder…and louder…and louder…until finally, he is laughing a full-blown, bona fide evil villain laugh. One by one, the various members of the band look at him, until everyone is staring at Freddy. Suddenly, he stops laughing.

"What?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" Alicia suddenly yells. Everyone turns to look at Alicia.

She crosses her arms, "Look, I'm standing on-stage, wearing a disgusting dress and you're all staring at Freddy. Does that make sense to you?" Nobody answers her.

"I didn't' think so! Now watch me! God, I'm not doing this for nothing!" she says.

"Yes ma'am," Leonard salutes her.

_Right in the middle of her forehead…_

Suddenly, we hear a loud "POP" sound. Everyone looks surprised…especially Alicia. A strand of her hair has popped out of the tight bun…it's a curl…and it is…

"Right in the middle of my forehead?" Alicia cries, "This is creepy…"

"Ooh, Alicia's magic!" Marco says as he does "spirit fingers".

Katie gives him a shot in the head, "You are so stupid."

_When she was good, she was very, very good…_

Suddenly, there are poor and needy children surrounding Alicia on-stage. She smiles at them and begins handing out food, and clothes to them.

"Here you go, poor and needy children; these are for you! I prepared this food myself, and sewed all these clothes. Oh little children, I only want you to be happy!" Alicia cries, and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"We love you, Little Girl With a Little Curl!" the poor and needy children exclaim.

"Oh thank you…you're much too kind," Alicia smiles between tears.

"Laying it on a little thick, isn't she?" Tomika whispers to Eleni back-stage.

"Oh really?" Eleni rolls her eyes, "I would never have thought."

Alicia, meanwhile, is still with the poor and needy children, and she has begun singing sweetly to them.

_But when she was bad she was horrid!_

Suddenly, all the little poor and needy children disappear, and we hear Wish Upon a Star from the movie From Justin to Kelly. Alicia smirks at the audience and says, "Now this is more like it…" Then, she tears off the white dress, revealing a little black dress and stilettos. She shakes her head, letting her hair fall out of the tight bun. It cascades down her back, except for that one little curl. Suddenly, the boys from the club in From Justin to Kelly appear around Alicia and she starts to sing and dance, Alexa-style.

_The End_


End file.
